


#19 - SPN/Alphas

by chirpy (orphan_account)



Series: Unfinished, Won't Revist [2]
Category: Alphas, Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Help a Writer Out, M/M, Multi, Other, Playing Taxidermist to all my dead plot bunnies, WIP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-09
Updated: 2012-10-09
Packaged: 2017-11-15 23:49:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/chirpy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First Part in a "CHIRPY DOES SPN CROSSOVERS!!!!" Series.</p><p>Also, Is it stated in canon who Meg is? Because I think she was Jezebel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#19 - SPN/Alphas

Dr Rosen and his Team uncover the trail of some potential alphas. The Winchester Brothers and a currently unknown man who seems to be able to do …. something. Their trail seems to mark a crime spree across the states, but Dr Rosen believes they might be on the trail of something bigger. Red Flag.  
Rachel smells Sam (Blood. "Except worse. … and somehow.. better. Really good in a bad way."), Dean (Alcohol, Sex, "and really greasy food.")  
Hicks learns he is a pretty good shot with a crossbow with bolts covered in blood against some vamps.  
Bill and Dean can both not talk about it.  
Gary and bobby/dean get along strangely/weirdly alright. "He's like a kid."  
Dr Rosen and Sam are going to talk it out and it will be good. Good? Good!  
It's nice to have someone who can try to understand, Dean. :)  
Dr Rosen and Dean are not going to "talk it out"  
Nina is going to have sam before the night is over.  
Castiel is going to stay with Gary. "I am an Angel of the Lord." "I can get him to boost my frequencies." Dean: Wow. Get a room.

"So what? Did that Bastard bleed into their mouths too?"  
"No, Dean. They are solely my fathers creations. They are not abominations."

"He isn't lying." Dean kicks Cas. "…. Now he is."  
"Even I can see that."

"I'm curious as to why the three of you do this sort of thing?"  
"Dean prefers this way of saving the world. One Monster at a Time."  
"You seem very… attached to Dean. Why is that?"  
"Before I defied heaven my job was to protect Dean and keep him on the path."  
"Why do you still protect him then?"  
"I believe in Dean. He is worth saving."

"Dr Rosen? I know you've been working with Sam… but I think you should try to talk with Dean… I haven't sensed anything from him this entire time. I thought he was just "in the zone" or something… but still…. nothing. Like he doesn't have feelings."

**Author's Note:**

> As it always will be with me, please comment on everything and tell me what next. BECAUSE I DON'T KNOW.


End file.
